one shots requests
by iluvRikerandRoss4ever
Summary: taking one shot request. they can be any kind of rating just pm us if you want one. if you dont like rated m or girlxgirl or boyxboy dont read and PLEASE no rude comments.
1. Chapter 1

taking one shot request. they can be any kind of rating just pm us if you want one. if you dont like rated m or girlxgirl or boyxboy dont read and PLEASE no rude comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's Pov: I just got done singing heartbeat to Cassidy and truth be told this is my favorite song.

Anyway I walked over to Cassidy to ask her out so here i go.  
Austin/**Cassidy  
**Hey Cassidy, listen I had like you for a very long time and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?  
**Sorry but I can't... I like girls only... but thanks for being honest with me. I am sure there is a girl out there for you.  
**Thanks Cas for being honest with me  
**Um hey Austin do you think you can introduce me to Ally so I can become her friend?  
**Sure i think i can do that.. she right over there sitting with Dez.. Come on I can do that now**..  
Thanks I don't think I can come to a new town and not make any friends  
**We walk over to the table where Dez and Ally was sitting at and that's where that was mine and Dez's cue to leave for the two girls to talk. We do not want to hear the things girls talk about...  
**Ally's Pov:**

After Austin and Dez had left the Diner me and Cassidy had a lot to talk about and turns out we both love music and we play a lot of instruments. Cassidy and I left the diner and we walked around the mall and did a lot of shopping an bought a lot of new clothes. We even brought a few matching set of clothes and undergarments. It was getting close to dark and we exchanged numbers and she asked me to meet her at Melody Diner after it close so around 8pm. So I headed home to relax a little bit before I had to meet Cassidy are the Diner. I wonder why she wanted me to meet her there. oh well. As time fly by its almost time for me to meet her so I changed into a short blue skirt with a white top and my flip flops and I made my way to the Diner. After I got to the diner i text Cassidy that I was there.

To Cassidy:  
Hey Cas I'm here ~AD

To Ally:  
The door is unlocked just come in but lock the door behind you and drop the curtain :) ~CW

**WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT IS COMING UP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

I was a little suspicious but decided to trust the blonde. So I did as instructed "Cassidy" I called into the darkness. Sudenly she sees a small light come on by the counter and a sihloette comes into view "Cas... Is that you?" I question "Yes Ally... Come here please" her voice was dripping with sex "o...k..." I say a little unsure. As she gets closer she slowly sees what her friend is wearing. Cassidy is wearing a light blue and black lace bra and thong with a see through short night gown over it with some light blue high heels to tie it all together. I didn't know what to say so I decided to say nothing. When I was right in front of her she sat up on the counter and spread her legs so I was standing between them. What the fucck is she doing? I thought. I was standing between her legs with her hands on her friends knees "Cas... What are you doing.. And why are you dressed like that?" I asked trying not to state ant the blondes cleavage. The sight made me wet and her body's reaction to this confused me. I wasn't lesbian! Right? Just as I thought this Cassidy grabs my hand and pushed it on her clothes pussy "Oh God Ally... You see how wet you make me?" "Cassidy... This is wrong .. This shouldn't happen.." I say with a sigh. Cassidy released my hand but I didn't move my hand. Cassidy leaned down and whispered in my ear "if it's so wrong... Why does it fell so fucckin right?" Cassidy purrs into my ear. My resolve is slowly fading as I start to move my hand on the blondes vagina. Cassidy moans at the amazing friction and kisses me hard. When Cassidy kissed me I couldn't deny the beautiful blonde any longer so I gave into lust and I kissed back just as hard. Cassidy smirked into the kiss and climbed off of the counter. She picked me up and lied me down on the counter and she crawled on top of me. She kissed me again sneaking her hand up my shirt ad cupped my left breast. I moaned into the kiss. Cassidy sat up looking into my eyes as she grabbed the hem of my shirt. "Can I?" She asked me " Oh God Yes!" I moaned again. My clothes were practically torn off of my body along with mine and Cassidy's shoes and Cassidy's night gown leaving both of us in only our underwear. Cassidy leans down and kisses me passionately then trails her to down my chin then my neck and inbetween my breasts and down my stomach stopping at the naval to slightly tease me. She continues her journey south and stops at my panties. She looks into my eyes looking for any signs to stop. When she finds none she teases me through my panties making me beneath her buck my hips. Cassidy smirks at this and teasingly slowly pulls my panties down with her teeth. As soon as they are off Cassidy sees how wet I am . She separates my folds and licks from my entrance to my pussy. I had moan at this as Cassidy focuses on my pussy with one hand she messages my breast and tweeking my nipples with the other hand she had two fingers in me while still licking my pussy "Oh God Cassidy don't you stop! Don't EVER fucckin stop!" I screamed at her, after hearing this Cassidy enters a third finger into my vagina and adding her thumb into my asshole. After a few moments of this I cum harder than ever. Cassidy licks up all my juices and kisses me passionately so I can taste herself "round two anyone?" Asked Cassidy. "Me!" I say super excitedly. We grabbed everything we had and got dress quickly. We looked around the mall to make sure no was coming and made a quick run to Cassidy's car. Once we got to the car and drove off We pulled up to Cassidys house and when she cut the car off I jumped her and started kissing her passionatly I was already wet and we started grinding. After we do that we move to the back of the car and start taking off each other's clothes. Then Cassidy moves down to my lower region and starts sucking me and sticking her fingers in and out of me. that felt really good and i did the same to her. since it was dark out and no one was around we made another quick run to her apartment which was on the bottom floor and ran into her room and continue our fun... I love Cassidy so much and I know that she loves me. the end


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ally's Pov: Austin and I had dated for 2 years until a day had changed it. Austin was offered a tour around the world. This was very hard for Austin and he decided to wait to tell me about this tour. When I found out about it I told him he had to choose the tour or me and his friends. Austin had thought about it and he chose the tour over me and his friends. I had 2 differentemotions like anger because he chose a tour of his friends and especially me, and sad because we had to break up and he was leaving for the tour. After Austin had left, I was so upset that I would not leave my own house after the break up I just had. While Austin was on tour he never called, text, or skype anyone. When Trish noticed that I had not been coming to work or do anything she decides to throw a major sleepover at my house.(A/N: Ally's Dad is away at another convention)**_

_**WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT COMING UP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXUAL CONTENT DON'T**_

_**At ally's house: I was already in my pajamas and setting everything up for when Trish and Rydel to come over. Trish then knocks on the door. I open the door,"Hey Trish" I say."Hey Ally." "come in."and closed the door. We both walk in and goes to Ally's Room. In Ally's Room: "So Trish what do you want to do?" I asked as she sits down on my bed. "How about we tell secrets cause you know that's what best friends are for?" Trish asked as she sits next to me. "Um...sure." "ok i will go first." "I always love you Ally and not just a friend wa-" she gets cut off by me kissing her. we pull away and Trish says "wow." Then we both kiss again. I deepens the kiss and both of us started moaning and trish pulls back and questions me "you think this a good idea?" and I said "fuck it" and she turns into a sex animal. we continue kissing and we start taking off our clothes and Trish moves down my body and made her way to my clit and started to tease it a little bit. Next thing you know Trish starts putting her finger inside of me. i start moaning, then Trish adds another finger and Trish moans my name out loud and kissing me as she does it. Then you hear me screaming,**_"**OH GOD TRISH! THERE AGAIN!" Trish adds three fingers inside of me and was abusing my pussy with her tounge sudenly they heard a knock on their door "dammit!" Trish says she goes to the door and looks through the peep hole and sees Rydel "ally it's Rydel..." "ooooo you should invite her in and we could have a threesome" i say very proudly "OK!" says Trish excited.**

**Rydels POV:I showed up to Ally's house for the sleep over and as i walked up to the door and knocked. It sounded like Trish who groan because she didn't want to open the door. Just as the door open I was right it was Trish. As i see Trish I asked her a question as soon as she opens the door with nothing but a thin pink and green polka dot sheet "Trish... Why are you naked?" "because I was going down on Dawson wanna join?" to say Rydel was shocked would be the understatement of the year! She was so confused and she had so many questions but she decided to push those thoughts back and ask later. Then she realized she had spaced out and didn't answer "HELL yeah!" Trish simply chuckles at the obviously blonde "well get that sexy asses undressed and meet us in the room" "gladly" again trish chuckles. Just as Trish was about to turn around to go back to a waiting Ally, I stopped her and ask"how are you lead me to the room that way you and Ally can both undress me?"I ask seductively in Trish's ear. Trish smirked and led me to the room when we got to the room we both found Ally lying on the bed with her legs spread open for both of them to see. that made both me and Trish wet. Ally looks at us like we were stupid and that's when we both snaped out of it. "Are you both just gonna stand there or bring your sexy asses over her so we can have some fun tonight?" she asked. She then stands up and walks over to me and starts taking off my clothes along with the help of Trish. Ally then starts to kiss me and of course i kissed back and she deepens it while Trish is sucking my clit. This is gonna be a really fun night with my best friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys i know i said i work on your requests and i will. I'm having relationship problems and school problems but im not gonna stop that from me writing. I AM WORKING ON A SHORT ONE SHOT CALLED THE SURPRISE STUDY DATE AND MANY MORE UNTIL I CAN GET TO YOUR REQUESTS. YOU GUYS CAN PM ME IF YOU WANT A ONE SHOT IN A SURPRISE STUDY. I WILL NEED THE FOLLOWING ITEMS: -NAME -MALE/FEMALE NAME FROM AUSTIN AND ALLY OR R5 - TWITTER NAME OR FANFICTION USERNAME -LEAST FAVORITE SCHOOL SUBJECT -FAVORITE RESTAURANT - FAVORITE SNACK FOOD

-ROSSOMERS4EVER-


End file.
